


New year’s kiss

by LexSnape



Series: Kissing List [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Prompt Fic, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, kissing List
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Draco y Viktor pasan Año Nuevo en Times Square.Kissing List #16[VikCo Fanfic]





	New year’s kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HELLO! Si, tarde demasiado en subir algo nuevo, pero... Wey~ nada -?- No me voy a quejar, solo a decirles que está cosita la escribí después de que planeamos pasar Año Nuevo viendo el conteo en Times, no mal piensen que es una indirecta, porque ya habíamos hablado de esto antes xD.
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos.

Draco tira de la mano de Viktor mientras se escurre en la multitud. Ha estado esperando todo el día y ya es casi el momento. Esquiva hábilmente los enormes bloques de concreto y cuando Viktor se coloca a su lado después de cruzar el mar de personas se aferra a su brazo y baja de la acera, teniendo mucho cuidado con el brillante hielo que refleja de forma distorsionada las imágenes de la enorme pantalla del _Wallgreens_.

 

El búlgaro sonríe.

 

Draco tiene experiencia con el hielo y las nevadas, así que sabe que es solo una excusa. El chico es orgulloso como nadie, así que sabe que no se lo va a pedir, pero sabe que la intención de ese viaje a América, más en concreto a la ciudad de Nueva York es el ser besado a la media noche en ese lugar. El rubio es, sin lugar a dudas, un chico que disfruta de las compras, aunque pasar el día entero en tiendas que tienen a sus trabajadores ansiosos y con la atención dispersa todo el día, incapaces de atenderlo como se merece, no es algo que disfrute, pero lo ha soportado, y lo ha estado provocando durante el día al mismo tiempo.

 

Un grupo de adolescentes los miran, los están señalando y Viktor puede imaginarse a la perfección que es lo que están diciendo.

 

Los muggles, incluso en una ciudad como lo es esa, tan variada en colores, culturas y con tanta libertad para mostrarse como quieras, siguen siendo así.

 

Viktor acerca a Draco a su cuerpo, tratando de lucir todo lo amenazante que puede ser. Es alto y fornido, ellos son sólo chicos apenas con más masa muscular que Draco y sabe que ningún arma muggle pudo haber entrado esa noche con toda esa seguridad desde temprano en la mañana. El que parece ser el líder de esa absurda pandilla le sostiene la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que Viktor sienta un poco de admiración por él, pero al final se rinde y se gira hacia sus compañeros y desaparece en la multitud, justo a tiempo para que Viktor pueda mirar a Draco que observa con los ojos bien abiertos la enorme bola que marcará el final de ese año y el inicio de un nuevo milenio.

 

Viktor escucha con atención a Draco contarle cosas ridículas que no le interesan en lo más mínimo, sonríe apenas cuando los ojos brillantes del chico se alejan de las impresionantes pantallas para mirarlo a él, y cuando el conteo hacia atrás empieza Viktor lo sostiene en sus brazos, y le acaricia el fino y pálido rostro que se ilumina a causa de la emoción y las expectativas. Su propio corazón se acelera a pesar de que hará algo que ha hecho millones de veces desde que lo conoció cuando el heredero de la familia Malfoy tenía solo catorce años, con un extra que definirá por completo su futuro.

 

La gente a su alrededor grita cero, las luces explotan en miles de colores a su alrededor, gritos de jubilo llenan el aire y las parejas enamoradas se besan al mismo tiempo que ellos, pero nada de eso importa.

 

Draco se aferra a la gruesa piel de su chaqueta, sosteniéndose de Viktor cuando sus rodillas se aflojan. Viktor sonríe, porque ese efecto que causa con solo un beso aún después de tanto tiempo es la respuesta que necesita para lo que va a hacer.

 

Se separa apenas, su frente apoyándose en la de Draco que gruñe frustrado al ser besado apenas de manera tan inocente, pero cuando Draco abre los ojos y frente a él ve un brillante anillo de oro blanco, decorado con la apatita azul caribe que es del mismo color que sus ojos, Draco cubre la joya con su mano y se lanza a besarlo de nuevo, murmurando contra sus labios que acepta una y otra vez, y sus lágrimas se ruedan por sus mejillas.

 

Es la noche más hermosa de su vida. Está con la persona que más ama, y esa ciudad ruidosa y siempre llena de gente que nunca se detiene se ha ganado un lugar muy importante en su corazón y en sus recuerdos.

**Author's Note:**

> Insisto~ no era indirecta xD~ Ahora~ ¿a quien le ha gustado? ¿Alguien aquí se ha casado? ¿Se le han propuesto? ¿Han besado a alguien que amen mucho en Año Nuevo? ¿Aman a Draco? ¿Aman a Viktor? ¿Aman VikCo? ¿Quieren más? Dejen un comentario, ya saben, hay muchos tipos de besos por leer aun~   
> Besos~


End file.
